


Dark

by The Results are Iridescent (flyingllamas)



Series: Isolation [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, and so much fluff your teeth will rot out, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingllamas/pseuds/The%20Results%20are%20Iridescent
Summary: The two weeks that it took to actually arrive in Sinnoh were more a slow and steady march to the gallows on top of Mount Coronet than anything else.(Haudion/Cutebonesshipping)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theme #4, "Dark".
> 
> Thanks to Hunterx700 for beta-ing this! <3
> 
> If it's not apparent from the story, this takes place at least a decade after Pokemon Sun and Moon.
> 
> I guess it needs to be said, but the currently prevailing theory is that Mohn is Lillie and Gladion's father. The theory goes that after being sucked into a wormhole, he somehow made his way out into the Poke Pelago.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is llamastheflying.tumblr.com if you wanna hit me up with any questions or complaints.

If he was going to be honest with himself, this entire ordeal felt like a death sentence. The two weeks that it took to actually arrive in Sinnoh were more a slow and steady march to the gallows on top of Mount Coronet than anything else.

Gladion surprised himself with how calm he acted through his remaining time in Alola. Other than the twinging feeling in his hand flaring up like it always did when he was anxious (nerve damage, another thing to thank Lusamine for), he felt eerily at peace. He supposed that maybe it was the shock of never coming back that kept him numb to the situation.

Hau clung to him until the last possible minute the remaining two weeks. Though they didn’t acknowledge the seriousness of the situation after they left the Paradise that day, both of them knew what was potentially at stake. Their Pokemon picked up on it, too. Null became a little more friendly towards him and Gladion had to count his lucky stars because of that, because traveling with an anxious and somewhat hostile Pokemon to another dimension was not something to look forward to. Though overall happy, the new Cleffa fussed loudly whenever his hand started to shake and would firmly plant itself in his lap until the feeling passed.

If his trip to this hellish dimension didn’t succeed, their world would be left without a solution. Dawn hadn’t been able to capture the denizen herself, only weaken it to the point of retreat, and he even doubted that he would up to the task. Selfishly, he knew he was taking the only other solution with him in the form of Silvally and Type: Null, but he couldn’t allow the Beast Killer project to start up again in his absence. Not with how much they’d both been through. Not with how much suffering had gone into their creation.

On the actual day of his departure, Gladion was almost late to the boat that would take him to Sinnoh because Hau kept him in bed until the last possible minute. Thankfully, no one noticed (or commented, at least) on the dark bruise at the base of his throat when he boarded. Dawn only gave him a small smirk that made embarrassment course hotly through his veins when she met him at the docks in Sunyshore City.

Dawn was insistent on him staying in the Hotel Grand Lake even though Gladion was fine with just camping out for the few days that it took them to finish preparing for their ascent of Mount Coronet. Hau had been surprisingly quiet through it all, only sending a few messages throughout each day to check on how he was or with photos of the Pokemon he’d left behind at home.

He didn’t call at all.

The time differences probably had a lot to do with it, but Gladion figured Hau was doing his best to to psyche him out about the fact that he was going through an interdimensional portal soon with no guarantee of a return, but he couldn’t help but feel anxiety sting harshly in his chest at the silence. Instead of worrying even more, Gladion tried to just focus on the task at hand.

He felt useless as he waited for Dawn, who refused to really let him accompany her. As a result, he either spent most of his time wandering the beach near the hotel missing home (Hau) and watching Silvally and Null race up and down the sandy stretch or visiting the odd building in Hearthome to meditate over what was to come. Silvally, in particular, seemed to enjoy the attention from the adherents when they visited Hearthome, but Null only curled up beneath the pew he sat on and stared up at the stain glass with him. During it all, Mount Coronet loomed over him, always a reminder of what was to come.

At least the Pokemon seemed to be enjoying themselves: Null had taken to stalking the slow (but not oblivious) Shellos that made their home near the water and Silvally napped on the sun warmed sand. He sent Hau a photo of Null nose-to-nose with an unimpressed Shellos as well as one of Silvally belly up in the sand, but received no response. It was a familiar place, almost like the beaches of Hau’oli City, but so different at the same time. The water was too frigid, the breeze just a touch too bitter, and Gladion found himself wondering if he’d ever see Alola again. This wasn’t a wormhole that he could be rescued from by Nebby; this was entirely different beast (almost literally) that he might never find his way out of if he didn’t play his cards right.

On the night before their ascent, Hau finally started to respond and Gladion felt the knot of anxiety slowly unfurl.

_Sorry I haven’t been too talkative the last few days. I’ve been super busy._

_You’re always busy_ , Gladion messaged back. _I should probably be worried if something has actually managed to keep you from harassing me._

_Maybe. ;)_

_You’re not going to tell me what it is?_

_Not right now at least. You’ll know soon enough. How’s Null holding up?_

Gladion snapped a picture of Null, who lay curled onto top of Silvally. Silvally wasn’t too pleased to be used as a bed, but it was tolerating it for the moment. He added the caption, _Another hard day of chasing Shellos._

_It’s probably a lot more fun than chasing Pyukumukus and getting a face full of poison for its trouble._

_Probably, though one covered it in mud today. I don’t think this hotel has ever seen that much dirt in its lobby._

_How are you holding up?_

Gladion considered the question for a minute before carefully sending back, _I’m nervous. A little scared. It’s not everyday you get to meet one of the driving forces in the universe._

 _You seem to be having a lot of those days lately,_ Hau said and Gladion couldn’t help but laugh. Hau’s next message was of Gladion’s Cleffa sitting on the kitchen counter, pouting with tears in her eyes.

 _What did you do to her to make her cry?_ Gladion demanded.

_I think she picked up on the fact I was messaging you. She misses you a lot. I do too._

_I miss you too._

Gladion’s eyes started to grow heavy and he rubbed the heel of his palm into them to try to chase away his sleepiness.

 _Would it be too much to ask for a picture of you right now?_ Hau asked. Gladion could read the unwritten part that said, _in case you don’t make it back tomorrow._

Gladion snapped one of himself without hesitation. His hair was an absolute mess and he was sure he had bags under his eyes, but it was better than nothing. He only noticed after he’d sent it that the collar of his shirt (stolen from Hau) had slipped down far enough that the mark Hau had given him before he’d left was plainly visible.

_Thank you. Can you promise me that you will check your messages before you leave tomorrow?_

_Is this related to the thing you’re refusing to tell me about?_

_Gladion, please :(_ was all Hau said in response.

_I will. I always do, you know that._

_Thank you. Get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow. I love you._

_I love you too._

 

When he checked his messages in the morning, there were only two waiting from Hau. The time stamps indicated that Hau had waited until he thought Gladion had gone to sleep. The first message was a photo of Cleffa on the counter again, but she was joined by Hau’s Raichu which held her in its arms. Both Pokemon looked extremely delighted. She held a small black box, open at its hinges, in her paws and in it Gladion could see a hint of gold. The second message only said, _Will you?_

 

His response, sent right before he detached the Xtransceiver from his wrist to leave it behind in the hotel room, said _Yes._

 

The ascent to the top of Mount Coronet was one of the hardest treks he’d ever done. He’d been through the tunnels on his first visit to Sinnoh, but he’d never had any reason to go _up._ Mount Lanakila couldn’t even begin to compare to the sheer size of the place. Coronet was far taller and stretched the length of the Sinnoh region.

He and Dawn were met at the Hearthome entrance by a stern man with blue hair who only eyed Gladion with suspicion when Dawn introduced him. At his side was an unusually colored Toxicroak. His name was Saturn and other than Dawn herself, he was the utmost (available) authority on what they were about to do. He didn’t seem very happy to be with them, but he said little as they picked their way through the winding paths.

Pokemon peered at them curiously as they ascended, but none seemed interested in approaching with their own Pokemon by their side. Sometimes, familiar singing echoed from deeper in the mountain and his heart ached for the Cleffa he’d left at home. This was no place for her, or any of his other Pokemon, though.

When they first exited to the higher slopes, Gladion flinched as the harsh winds hit him head on. The snow it carried seemed almost like glass in the way it scratched against his face, leaving his cheeks feeling raw. Saturn and Dawn seemed unbothered by it, though, so he pushed on behind them through the deep snow.

The Spear Pillar itself was one of the most impressive things he’d ever seen. He wandered around in wonder as Dawn and Saturn set up the equipment they brought with them up the mountain. The entire place seemed familiar and it took him a moment to realize that the massive pillars around him were similar in design to the ones found at the Altar in the Vast Poni Canyon, though the ones were far better maintained than these ones were.

Silvally and Null seemed unnerved, but Gladion wasn’t able to see any reason for their skittishness. Null stuck close to him and shivered periodically in what seemed to be pain before scratching at its helm in an attempt to readjust it. Silvally was oddly somber where it sat before a sigil engraved in the sandstone beneath their feet. It took several tries to get it attention when Dawn and Saturn gave him the all clear so he could call it back to his side.

“I’m not sure what is going to happen with this,” Dawn admitted as she carefully wrapped and unwrapped the Red Chain around her hands. “I’ve never actually seen this particular Pokemon summoned before. It only came as a consequence of another summoning process. Either we’re going to get it in all its glory, or we’re going to get a portal to its world.”

“Which one are you hoping for?” he asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“Dawn,” Saturn called from where he crouched by the tech they’d brought with. “We have company. Look.” He gestured with his head to the side as he continued to set up a device.

At the top of one of the more complete pillars, three pairs (well, two, as one set seemed to be closed) stared down at them.

“Oh, I didn’t think they would show up,” Dawn said. “Stay here. They’re not very friendly towards strangers.”

Gladion watched as she cautiously approached the pillar with the Red Chain still wrapped around her hand, her voice calling out a soothing tone with no discernable words towards the Pokemon. She held her arms out and one of the Pokemon, the red one, flew down into them. Now that it was closer, Gladion could see a red jewel embedded in its head, so similar to the ones entwined in the Red Chain. The other two stayed at their perch, peering curiously at them. After a few moments, they joined their companion when it wiggled from free Dawn’s embrace and shot off towards the edge of the raised sandstone.

“I think they understand what we’re trying to do now on some level,” she told him as she returned to his side. “They’re at least not going to stop us. It’ll be helpful to have them around if things go sour.”

“Ready when you are, Dawn,” Saturn called out once more. “If the intent of the summon swings towards either or both of the other two, we should be able to influence it back to where it should be.”

“Right,” she replied. “You might want to step back for this part.”

Gladion watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then, static roared in his ears as the air seemed to shimmer above the sigil Silvally sat before earlier. Gladion clapped his hands over his ears as space ripped open, leaving behind a warp colored a purple so dark, it might as well have been black. Dawn exhaled with a shaky laugh as the Pokemon off to the side flicked out their tails in agitation.

“Well, that worked a lot better than I thought it would,” she said. “Saturn, what readings are you getting?”

“The data suggests that it leads to the same place as before. I don’t get why it couldn’t have just appeared like last time though, it’s such a dramatic piece of--”

“Saturn!”

The blue haired man continued to mutter under his breath as Gladion recalled Null and Silvally into their balls and faced his companions.

“Any idea how long this will stay open?” he asked. Dawn shook her head.

“It stayed open as long as I was in there last time. Hopefully that’s true of this time as well.”

“I hope so.”

“All I can say now is good luck,” Dawn told him. Saturn muttered the same.

Gladion took a deep breath and walked into the portal.

 

Gladion had been through an Ultra Wormhole only once. Mohn had managed to stabilize one just long enough (without Nebby’s help, that is) to send someone through to the other side to collect samples from the other side. He’d been shoved into an oppressively heavy protective suit because of the amount of radiation the spatial rip was putting on out, but even with his senses dulled he still felt watched. No Ultra Beasts had actually appeared during the few minutes on the other side, but he felt their curious gaze nevertheless.

This, though...whatever was watching him wasn’t even remotely curious about him like the way the UB’s gazes had felt. He felt only a calculated malice as soon as his feet found purchase on the ground. A quick glance around revealed nothing, though. He decided that he wasn’t going to play whatever weird game this thing was pushing on him. If it wanted to to be found, it would have to reveal itself first. Still, he let Silvally and Null out of their balls, just in case. Both Pokemon seemed extremely uneasy as well, but still trooped after him.

The Distortion World was the same as whatever dimension the UBs resided in, but at the same time...not quite. Maybe he was in a different part of the same dimension, but the landscape was much different the almost reef-like biome that appeared to be connected to Alola. The oppressive silence was the same though, as was the not-right appearance of everything around him. Like the reef, it almost seemed to be trying to mimic the top world and succeeded to extent. It fell just short enough to be unnerving.

Dawn had warned him what to expect, but he still had to steel his reactions as the dimension suddenly shifted around him. He kept walking forward as trees disappeared and reappeared, trying to take deep breaths to steady his shaking hands as something skittered behind him. Silvally whipped around with a growl while Null pasted itself to his legs, trembling. He hissed quietly at Silvally and kept pushing forward.

Dawn had tried to give him some directions, but had warned him that the dimension had probably radically altered itself in the more than a decade’s time since she’d been in it. She’d been right. There were now a plethora of waterfalls instead of only one and nothing seemed to match what she suggested. Still, he pressed on because true to Dawn’s word, the world around him rearranged itself to lead him to whatever destination the denizen of this dimension had in mind.

By the time they reached one of the first upside down waterfalls, the stare of whatever inhabitant seemed heavy enough to steal the breath from his chest. Gladion continued to ignore it and fit Silvally with a Water memory before gathering up Null in his arms. It was unfortunate that it hadn’t evolved yet so it could make use of its RKS System, but this would have to do for now. Silvally hopped in the water and Gladion jumped in after it, looping his free arm around its neck. Null squirmed weakly and Gladion stopped it before it accidentally drove one of the spokes of its helmet through his neck as it cuddled into him fearfully. He wasn’t sure if it was the water or the stare that scared it, but he couldn’t blame it either way.

They seemed to wander for hours before the inhabitant finally tired of its game. Gladion heard the distant echo of wings rip through the silence, but saw nothing except a fleeting shadow before the floating platforms before them shifted into a vast expanse, empty of any almost-trees or even the boulders they’d passed by. Silvally’s hackles instantly raised and it started to growl as Gladion hesitantly stepped onto the new platform.

_Intruders. Imposters._

Gladion hadn’t so much heard the words as felt them. He chose to ignore it for the time being as he switched out Silvally’s memory once more, this time for a Fairy memory. He could only guess at its typing, but this seemed like the best option to prepare for the inevitable confrontation. Null yelped but stood its ground as the shadows started to coalesce into something more tangible. Silvally bowed its head in a challenge to the Pokemon that materialized before them as Gladion took his place behind them.

_IMPOSTERS._

“Look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way,” Gladion told the Giratina as he held out a ball towards it. Its glowing red eyes regarded him silently and it seemed to be waiting for him to continue. “There’s another part of the...real world that is destabilizing rapidly and neither world is exactly happy about what’s going on. You can either get in the ball and help us out, and then I can release you again when we’re done, or these two can beat you an inch from death and I’ll still make you help us out.”

 _No_.

The edges of the Pokemon started to wisp off into shadow once more and Gladion quickly commanded, “Silvally, pin it!”

With an answering cry, Silvally’s RKS System fired up and it lunged at Giratina, glowing talons catching on one of the larger bits of shadow that tried to slide off the platform. A bone chilling howl filled the air, causing Gladion to flinch and Null to shiver and whimper. Silvally jumped back as the shadows suddenly snapped back together.

_Your hubris astounds me. First you think to make your own creator, and now to imprison me? You will not leave here alive, nor will your abominations._

A sudden burst of purple energy crashed into Null and Gladion, sending them flying back towards the edge of the platform. Gladion slid to a stop before the edge of the platform, but Null kept going. Gladion dove after it, catching its front legs just as it fell off. Its talons sank into his arms as its back paws desperately tried to find purchase on the ledge. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he hauled it back up onto the platform, internally thanking Faba for once that this Null had turned out so small. Had it been Silvally who had been knocked off, both of them would have been lost to the swirling void.

He cradled a crying Null in his bleeding arms and watched, helplessly, as Silvally tangled itself in the writhing shadows. Even if he had the mind to order it, he wasn’t sure if it would have listened to him anyway. Hours seemed to pass (though Gladion knew logically it’d probably been only a few minutes) before Silvally finally pinned the Giratina with its talons sinking into its neck, causing black rivulets of blood to flow from its neck to the dusty red ground. The large Pokemon thrashed just once before Silvally flexed the talons still buried in its flesh and bit down, and fell still.

Its faintly glowing red eyes watched him as Gladion shakily reached into his bag for a ball. He first found a Beast ball, but as he considered the Pokemon in front of him he found himself unsure if it would be the correct ball. He settled on the Master ball instead. Giratina disappeared in a flash of light as the ball made contact with it. Silvally glared at the ball, tense and ready to pounce once more, as it shook once more before clicking. Feeling no mercy for the Pokemon inside, Gladion called in back out immediately, spraying it down with a few potions, before telling it “Get us out out of this damn place. Now.”

Without protest, it obliged, wrapping the three of them in shadow. Gladion’s stomach turned violently as he felt himself displaced. Had he been paying more attention to the glimpses of the world outside the shadow, he might have noticed that the Giratina was moving in the complete opposite direction from where he entered, not that this world had much direction to it in the first place.

The next thing he knew, the three of them lay on the dusty ground of what appeared to a cavern with a shaking ball by his face announcing Giratina’s return to it. He swore and grabbed it, clicking the button to call it back out.

Nothing happened.

“Damn it, where did you take us?” he demanded.

No response.

Gladion pressed at the release button again and again, but Giratina refused to materialize. He threw the ball away from him, frustrated. If it wouldn’t cooperate, then they would find their back out on their own. This cavern didn’t seem to be part of the other world, if the lack of oppressive atmosphere was anything to go by.

He made to stand up, but collapsed back to his knees when pain ripped through his chest. His hands that had clutched at his hoodie in pain were trembling and bloodied when he looked down at them. Only then did he see the red slash on his chest that cleaved his hoodie almost neatly in two, so much like the design on the first hoodie he’d ever worn. A quick look up revealed that Null was in a similar state with a cut running up its side. He beckoned it and it weakly crawled to his side as he shakily removed the last of the potions from his bag to apply them to it before calling it back into its ball.

“Silvally, get that thing’s ball,” he ordered as he dumped out the rest of the bag. Silvally obediently retrieved it and dropped it at Gladion’s feet. Gladion sprayed down the few wounds it had with the last potion as dark spots started to swim across his vision. It whined as he tucked its ball along with the other two and his trainer card inside the bag and snapped it around its neck. Gladion hissed in pain as it lightly nuzzled him and shoved its head away from his chest. Bright red blood streaked up its white crest.

“You need to find a way out of here and head to the nearest city,” he told it firmly. It tossed its head and whined once more. “Stop that, I know you understand basic signs and shit, you can do it on your own. I’m just going to either slow you down or stop you completely.”

Silvally’s ears flicked back and it sat down in defiance. It refused to look at him until Gladion grabbed its head and forced eye contact.

“You can either do as I say, or I can snap your ball in half,” he threatened lowly, “and then whoever finds you can deal with your temper tantrums, and they might not be as kind as I am.”

It backpedaled away from his grip, eyes flicking down to his chest as if to say, _What about that?_

“I’ll be fine while you’re gone,” Gladion said. “The sooner you get going, _the better off I’ll be_.”

That was all it took to send Silvally sprinting out of cavern and out of sight. Gladion shakily sank to the ground and grabbed at the first aid kit. He wasn’t sure how much he’d be able to do for himself, but putting on bandages might help enough that he’d be able to make until help came. He curled on his side and struggled to keep his eyes open. More dark spots swam across his vision, but he wasn’t sure if all of them weren’t real. Some seemed to have glowing red spots in the middle and he heard quiet snickering as he took in a labored breath.

As the spots finally overwhelmed his vision, he could only bitterly think of how close he’d been to actually being able to wear the ring.

 

“I think he’s waking up!”

“Lower your voice, you idiot, we’re in a hospital!”

“You’re not any better than he is right now! Stop fighting you two!”

The first thing Gladion was aware of was the obnoxiously loud voices surrounding him. He wanted to tell them all to shut up so he could go back to sleep and to get out of their room. Why had Hau let them in there in the first place?

But that wasn’t quite right. He didn’t remember going to sleep with Hau at his side, but he found it very hard to care when sleep was still trying to drag him back under.

The second thing he was aware of was something that itched so badly on his arm it felt as though his skin was burning. He reached over to deal scratch at it without opening his eyes, but something stopped him. A familiar chuckle rumbled out somewhere close by.

“Don’t pull out your IV, babe. It’s about the only thing keeping you going right now.”

“‘S ‘bout annoying as you are, though,” he told Hau, voice slurring, as he finally pried his eyes open. His voice came out muffled on top of the slurring and he realized that there was a mask covering his mouth and nose. Lillie let out a delighted squeal before coming into view and smothering him with a hug. Gladion let out a pained groan.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! The doctors said you would be but they almost lost you a few times when you came in because you lost so much blood!”

Hau gently pulled her back as he said, “Lillie, you’re probably hurting him…”

“He deserves it for being a jerk and almost leaving us!”

Gladion listened to the quiet hiss of air in his mask as they squabbled and desperately tried to get his scattered memories together, but they refused to string together cohesively.

“What happened?” he asked. Lillie and Hau seemed not to hear him, but a soft touch on his arm announced Dawn’s presence at his side. Whatever was being pumped into his veins was enough to keep him from flinching.

“Well, you managed to catch Giratina,” she told him. “You gave us a fright when the portal suddenly closed at the Spear Pillar and refused to reopen no matter how many times I tried with the Red Chain. Thankfully, Cynthia was in the area at my request and intercepted Silvally. I didn’t really think it would spit you back out at Turnback Cave, but we prepared for the possibility that it would as that’s where I ended up after my trip in the Distortion world.”

“You’ll be glad to know that space seems to stabilizing back in Alola,” Lillie said next. “We released the Giratina you caught and already it seems like we’re having far less Ultra Wormholes. I think it really was a combination of an unbalanced ecosystem and the lack of a stabilizing force that caused us to have so many. It seems to be feeding off of the Ultra Beasts. It also tried to pick a fight with Nebby…” She frowned at the thought. Gladion’s memories finally started to fall back into place at the reminder and he ran a heavy, shaking hand through his knotted hair.

“How long have I been out?” Gladion asked. “Who else is here?”

“Only a few days,” Hau said, tangling their fingers together. Gladion could hardly find the strength to squeeze back. “You’ve actually been awake before this but you were so out of it I doubt you remember anything. Red, Blue, and Moon are also here. You probably heard Moon and Blue arguing when you woke up.” Hau shot a look towards something out of sight and Gladion could only presume it was them. He heard an ashamed grumble, but he wasn’t sure who it was from.

“Come on guys, let’s give them a little time alone,” he heard Lillie say. “Besides, Dawn promised to show us the contest hall in Hearthome! Your Pikachu would be super cute dressed up, Red!”

When they were finally alone, Gladion moved over as much as he could in the small bed and patted the space beside him. Hau sat down carefully, and a comfortable silence stretched out between them as Hau stroked the side of his face with his knuckles.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life,” he admitted softly. “I was so worried you weren’t going to make it, even though by the time they told me you were already stable. It hurt so much to see you like this because I had no way to help you.”

“You’re helping now by being here,” Gladion murmured as he leaned into Hau’s touch. “I can remember being so angry that I never actually got to wear that damn ring. I can’t believe you proposed through a message instead of to my face.” Hau chuckled.

“Maybe I was afraid it would hurt too much if you said no directly to me.”

“Maybe you should try proposing again, you idiot. I’m almost tempted to take back my answer.” He didn’t actually mean it, but he realized that Hau had taken him seriously when he took Gladion’s hand into his own.

“I know we haven’t been together very long, but the past eight months have been the absolute best in my life. They’ve been full of adventure and growth and love even in the quieter moments and it’s all because of you. I can’t imagine a life without you now and I don’t ever want to. I love you so much. Marry me, Gladion?”

“I wasn’t going to change my answer, you idiot. Yes. Of course.” Gladion wiped furiously at the tears that had started to fall, which was stupid because he’d already said yes and why was he getting so emotional now and--

Hau carefully lifted the mask off his face to kiss him and successfully interrupted his thoughts.

“It’s okay to be happy, Gladion,” he whispered as he kissed him again. The sensors in the machines next to him started to beep out warnings.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“I know you were overthinking it again. You get this look on your face.”

Hau went to kiss him again, but was interrupted by a nurse at the doorway.

“Sir, please put his mask back on! His oxygen is dipping below safe levels!”

“Oops,” was all Hau said with a sheepish laugh as he helped Gladion put his mask back on. The nurse grumpily reset the warnings on the machine before leaving again. When they were alone once more, Hau drew a small black box from his pocket and presented it Gladion.

“Can I put it on you, or do you want to do it yourself?”

“Does it look like I have that much dexterity right now?”

Hau’s only response was a chuckle as he slid the ring onto Gladion’s finger.

It fit perfectly.

As he studied it under the fluorescent lights of his room, he felt something in him start to crash and his head swam from exhaustion. Hau seemed to realize it at the same time he did.

“You should get some sleep. I’ll be back later and we can talk more.” He started to get up from the bed but Gladion reached out weakly to grab his hand.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” he asked, and Hau gave him a soft smile.

“Of course.”

It really didn’t take long for Gladion to drift off, especially as he was already most of the way there by the time Hau settled back on the bed. The last thing he saw as his eyes slid shut again was Hau lifting up his hand to kiss the ring, and the smile on his face.

 


End file.
